A building management system can be an easy and effective way to monitor various systems and equipment in a building. For example, a single user can monitor a building's ventilation, lighting, power, fire, security, and other systems from a single location. Additionally, a building management system can provide the user with important information regarding the performance of these systems.
Typically, the images for the building management system are generated using many different sets of software tools, including Adobe Photoshop, and Adobe Illustrator, among others. However, it may take a designer time and effort to create an image for an entire building for use in the building management system. Further, the designer may have to generate different element types (e.g., space types, connections, elements) of the building with the correct design language specified for the building management system. Manual generation of these elements and application of different design language styles can be extremely difficult and/or time consuming.